


I love you's under the sun

by antrax



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Just a small ficlet, Kissing, M/M, also this is incredibly self indulgent, and maybe even cringy idk, there's not much to say really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrax/pseuds/antrax
Summary: Sasuke really loves Naruto, and occasionally he lets him know.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 74





	I love you's under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This mess was written deliriously at like 4 am.
> 
> I listened to Apocalypse while writing [so hopefully the pretty song makes you ignore everything else](https://youtu.be/GGfWuK-fZYM)
> 
> Tumblr: @an-tarax

"I love you."

It spilled past Naruto's lips with ease, like overflowing honey that made Sasuke feel sick and stuck in his throat.

And, speaking of honey, Naruto shone like it under the setting sun, too. As Sasuke's fingers hilted, hesitating, no longer running softly through blond hair.

An unsaid intensity once again took hold of his heart, as if it had grown and was far too big to fit in his chest. And it overflowed him whole, with a rapidness that surely wasn't natural as pure, unfiltered euphoria threatened to make him burst at the seams. To absolutely make his body crumble in on itself.

And when his arms had started feeling warmer, there was no telling for Sasuke as to what it was. Because he could no longer differentiate that of the setting sun and the boy embracing anymore, if there was any difference anyways, because now, Naruto _was_ the sun. He was Sasuke's, at the very least.

Because he filled Sasuke with so much warmth, and he radiated so much light, so much pure enlightment that it blinded Sasuke. It filled his vision to the brim, nothing else visible, or existent, or important to him, for the only thing he could see, was him. Naruto.

It made him walk haphazardly, stuttering through life every step he took, backwards or forwards, it didn't matter. Sasuke made the attempts to get rid of the temptation by putting his arm to his eyes and seeing if that helped.

It did not.

And it culminated on him, in that moment, with Naruto holding onto him tightly like the breeze might have made him fly away from the cliff, with the blonde's head on his and a smile barely caressing his features, that he would much rather be blind for the rest of eternity, if it meant basking in the feeling.

He'd go miles without being able to see anything rather than see perfectly straight. Because, frankly, what was the point? What use would it be for him to see, if it wasn't to take in the beauty of said light? There was none.

That's why the smile that etched itself on Sasuke seemed to grow too big for his face, his palm now flat against the side of Naruto's face.

With his thumb now brushing the other's brow, he hummed and said the one thing that came to mind, the truth.

"I love you too."

Naruto giggled, finally opening his eyes and staring right back at Sasuke's, big blue eyes twinkling as they looked at him, blurring as they moved closer.

Sasuke breathed what could have been absolute relief through his nose, the weights of life suddenly lifted fully from him.

And, even then, life now felt like a dream. A dream that washed over him with absolute peace every time he closed his eyes and leaned into the other idiot's face, every kiss they shared being so healing and tender and filled with adoration. Soft and comforting even when it picked up speed.

A suffocating, almost, adoration. Love that seeped through every brush of fingertips through Sasuke's hair and every tender caress of his face.

Truly, if this is what it felt like to be blinded by light, Sasuke would be blind forever, then.


End file.
